There Isn't an Ending, Only a Beginning
by Guardian Of Winter
Summary: Madara and Kabuto defeated, now it's all about the battle between Sasuke vs Naruto and the world vs Tobi and the tailed beasts.   After war, one remains on the brink of death and someone else feels guilty.  Sasunaru Rated T to be safe.


**This is my first time writing a fighting fic, so I'm sorry if it doesn't reach your expectations. It's not one of my excelling or experienced skills of mine. Set after manga chapter 581.  
><strong>

"BEE!" yelled Naruto. In eight tailed form, Bee went crashing to the ground, a wound on his stomach, courtesy of Tobi. Instinctively wanting to help his friend, Naruto started to head towards his fallen comrade when a presence suddenly appeared behind him. Somehow, Naruto just knew who it was. Fetching a kunai, Naruto swung around, clashing with a familiar katana. Sasuke, with his new eternal Mangekyo Sharingan smirked evilly at Naruto. Although Naruto knew this meeting was bound to occur, it didn't stop him from widening his eyes, gobsmacked. With his left arm, Naruto aimed for Sasuke's face, who grabbed his fist. Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled into a black hole, along with Sasuke. It was the technique Tobi used to travel! Naruto didn't hear Kakashi yell his name before he and Sasuke disappeared.

Suddenly in mid air, Naruto rolled onto the floor, trying to put some distance between himself and the Uchiha. Naruto prepared for an attack but it never came. His best friend just sneered at him, "Recognize the place, eh, _Naruto_?"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto quickly glanced at his surroundings before returning his full attention to Sasuke. "The Valley Of The End? I thought you preferred more original things Sasuke."

Sasuke's mouth twitched, his red eyes spinning. "There you go again! Don't try to act like you know me!" Making the first move, Sasuke attacked with speed only second to 'The Yellow Flash.' Lightning running through his sword, he swung towards Naruto's chest. The Uchiha was surprised when Naruto's kunai sliced into his katana before Sasuke jumped back. "You're a wind type huh? Hmph, although you can beat my lightning, my fire beats you're element. What cruel irony."

Naruto smiled, "Well, friends are always there to make one stronger."

Sasuke shouted out the blonde,"We are not friends Naruto; get that through your thick head!" His frustration of Naruto's loyalty made Susanoo appear, the bow already prepared to shoot. Using a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto flashed away. Sasuke widened his eyes, looking left to right. 'He dodged it! Where did he go?' thought Sasuke. " Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!" True to its name, a shuriken shaped object was headed straight towards Sasuke. Eyes bugging out of his head, Sasuke watched as the jutsu smashed into Susanoo's ribcage. Powerful vibrations travelled through the skeleton and the rib cage cracked under pressure. "What?" Sasuke yelled, shocked that his ultimate defense had been broken through. Deciding to be on the offensive side, Sasuke kept Susanoo's two hands, the rest of its body disappearing. Sending arrow after arrow, iritation brewing in Sasuke as Naruto dodged every one. With a shout of rage, Sasuke shot a arrow with twice the speed.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he dodged another arrow, looking back at Sasuke; he saw another arrow, just metres in front of him, faster than the ones before. "Damn it!" Naruto dodged the object but the force sent him rolling harshly on the dry ground. Wincing, Naruto formed his favourite hand sign, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" For a second, Naruto disappeared behind the smoke of the forming clones. When it cleared away, there were five Narutos. Forming a basic rasengan, Naruto charged, his clones in front as cover. "That won't work!" Sasuke smirked as he simply used Susanoo's fists to punch the clones. When he dealt with them he aimed another arrow at the defiant ninja, who was still running towards Sasuke with his rasengan. Releasing the arrow, it pierced through Naruto's chest. Sasuke's eyes widened, "No!" he breathed in disbelief. "Naruto-

The pierced blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log in its place. Hearing a disruption in the air behind him, Sasuke turned around and was greeted with a powerful punch to his jaw. He was sent tumbling on the dirt, a good distance away from Naruto. 'What the?' Sasuke thought as he noted the different features on the blondes face. His eyelids were red and his eyes were yellow with a horizontal pupil. Sasuke touched his stinging face; it hurt more than a the usual punch. Sasuke closed his fists tightly, picking up dirt from the ground. The idiot wasn't even using the fox's power and yet he was beating him! Rising to his feet, Sasuke scowled at the sage, his chest rising for the upcoming jutsu, "Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Four gigantic dragon head shaped fire shot out towards Naruto. Gnashing his teeth, Naruto formed two massive rasengans, bigger than an individual dragon head. Combining them, Naruto put the even bigger jutsu in front of him. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto pushed the spiraling ball into the fire. His skin tingled as bits of fire licked at it. Soon both the fire and rasengan evaporated. Taking a deep breath, Naruto glared daggers at his opponent. Smirking, Sasuke stated, "It seems defense is your weak point." Thunder and lightning shook the earth, the light flashing on Sasuke's face, giving him a crazed look to him.

"You couldn't use powerful elemental techniques because it seems you have only mastered one. Wind is weak against fire."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You said that already. You should know however, that lightning is weak against wind!" The thunder was becoming more erratic and audible.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with an impassive face, sneakily distancing himself from Naruto. "That is true, but if the jutsu is more potent, it can suppress that rule." Lifting his hand up, lightning in the sky started to form into a dragon that filled the sky. Naruto gaped at it, body tensing. "Goodbye, Naruto." Sasuke said, a portion of regret sensed by Naruto in his farewell.

The world turned white.

**End of chapter! Please review and subscribe! I did edit my work, but I'm a lazy editor, so if anybody wants to be my beta, it would be well appreciated!  
><strong>


End file.
